


Killing me softly

by takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, emotional stuff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter/pseuds/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter
Summary: - Ты думаешь о ней? Когда мы трахаемся? - Леви понимал, что ходит по краю, но он зашёл уже так далеко, что больше не мог заставить себя заткнуться. Он чувствовал себя искрой, превратившейся в пламя, и хотел поглотить Эрвина полностью.





	Killing me softly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Killing me softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613384) by [tennou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou). 



> Осторожно: измена и прочий подобный ангст  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

\- Леви, это неправильно.

Леви взглянул Эрвину в глаза и промолчал. Эрвин не ждал ответа.

\- Мы не можем, - Эрвин продолжал. Он опустил глаза. - Мне… жаль, - сказал он, и Леви возненавидел честность, звучавшую в этих словах.

Он знал, что ничего не было правильно, и он знал, что существовала значительная вероятность того, что он будет жалеть об этом утром, но сейчас ему не хотелось об этом задумываться.

\- Никто не узнает, - проговорил Леви мягко. Он пытался выглядеть спокойным, но глаза его были влажными от грусти, и он был уверен, что Эрвин это заметил.  
\- Это только на одну ночь. А потом…

А потом… что? Что могло произойти после этого? Эрвин мог бы вернуться к своей будущей жене, поиграть в счастливую семейную жизнь с ней, а затем возвратиться к Леви? Наверное, это было возможно раньше, до того, как была назначена дата свадьбы. Но Эрвин женится на следующей неделе. Это всё меняло. Всё стало по-другому. Они больше не могли врать себе, что то, чем они занимаются – нормально, и Леви сомневался, что совесть Эрвина позволит происходить чему-то подобному.

Он чувствовал усиливающуюся горькую обиду внутри - высоконравственность Эрвина его погубит.

\- А потом что? - спросил Эрвин едва слышно. Леви оперся щекой о ладонь.

\- Потом мы остановимся.

Эрвин поднял голову, выражение его лица застыло где-то между болью и облегчением. Боль от потери Леви, облегчение от того, что он не будет предавать свою новую семью.  
\- Правда?

Леви почувствовал, как сдавило его грудь, когда он кивнул:  
\- Ага. Это будет наша последняя ночь. Больше не придётся таиться, - Леви медленно опустился Эрвину на колени. - Больше никаких отлучек поздней ночью, измен твоей любящей невесте – теперь уже жене, полагаю, - Леви прикусил мочку уха Эрвина. – Она такая милая леди, ты знаешь.

\- Леви, - в голосе Эрвина прозвучало предупреждение. Ему не нравилось, когда Леви затрагивал его будущую жену, и Леви знал это, но почему-то в этот раз он просто не мог сдержать себя.

\- Как ты это вообще проделываешь, Эрвин? - пальцы Леви расстёгивали пуговицы на рубашке Эрвина с яростью, достаточной для того, чтобы оторвать их и отправить кататься по полу. Он провел пальцами по теплой коже его обнажившейся груди, прошелся по светлым завиткам волос. – Я-то не женат и могу быть таким распутным, каким пожелаю. Но вот ты… - он поцеловал под челюстью. – Ты - предатель.

Он почувствовал, как Эрвин окаменел под ним.

\- Ты думаешь о ней? Когда мы трахаемся? - Леви понимал, что ходит по краю, но он зашёл уже так далеко, что больше не мог заставить себя заткнуться. Он чувствовал себя искрой, превратившейся в пламя, и хотел поглотить Эрвина полностью.

\- Или же ты думаешь обо мне, - шептал он, - пока вбиваешь её в матрас, и её ногти со свежим маникюром царапают твою спину. Хочешь, чтобы на её месте был я? - Леви спросил, в любом случае не особо ожидая, что Эрвин ответит.

Он провёл языком вдоль шеи, открыл рот и вонзил свои зубы в кожу. Эрвин зашипел от боли, а Леви засосал кусочек кожи, от чего тот покраснел и припух.

\- Ох, - выдохнул он, облизывая формирующийся засос. – Получилось немного выше, чем твой воротник смог бы прикрыть. Прости, Эрвин, – его тон не отразил ни намека на сожаление. Леви понимал, что он жалок, но ему хотелось хоть как-то пометить Эрвина, пока была такая возможность. Утвердить свои права на него или же его права на себя, любым доступным способом.

\- Разденешь меня? - спросил Леви. Эрвин моргнул, удивлённый его просьбой, но кивнул.

\- Да, не беспокойся об этом, - Эрвин пробормотал почти рассеянно, пока его пальцы прогуливались по щекам Леви. - Я позабочусь о тебе, - сказал он, и Леви подавил желание проклясть эту его нежную манеру поведения. Как он сумеет отпустить его, когда он говорит такие вещи? Леви запал на него в первую очередь благодаря его чёртовым джентльменским штучкам. Он проглотил всхлипы, зарождающиеся в груди, и направил своё внимание на руки Эрвина, расстёгивающие пуговицы.

Он выпутался из рубашки и позволил ей свободно упасть на пол, даже не пытаясь аккуратно сложить её на прикроватном столике, как обычно делал. Потому что эта ночь не была обычной.

Глаза Эрвина бродили по обнаженной груди Леви, и Леви отстраненно отметил, что его соски затвердели от низкой температуры в комнате. Мягкий вдох вырвался из его губ, когда Эрвин наклонился и лизнул один, подразнил его зубами.

Эрвин почему-то любил его грудь. Он всегда щипал и кусал его соски, целовал мышцы. Леви гадал, будет ли скучать по ощущениям губ и пальцев Эрвина, играющих с его грудью, пока она не порозовеет, а сам он не превратится в дрожащее, хныкающее месиво.

\- Поцелуй меня, - он приказал, и Эрвин подчинился, сближая их губы болезненно медленно, томно исследуя языком рот Леви (хотя Леви и не мог винить его в этом, ведь эта территория была уже давно исследована). Вот только Леви хотел не этого.

Он схватил губу Эрвина зубами и кусал, пока не почувствовал металлический вкус крови во рту, пока Эрвин не оттолкнул его с выражением лица, которое заставило член Леви дёрнуться в предвкушении.

\- Ты что, по-твоему, делаешь? - спросил Эрвин, сдерживая желание наброситься на него, вопреки очевидному гневу. На его нижней губе виднелась кровь, размазанная настойчивым поцелуем Леви. Несколько случайных капель начали стекать по подбородку. Леви облизнулся.

\- Ты зол на меня?

Эрвин вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, скривился, когда увидел красное на ней.  
\- Нет. 

Леви почти почувствовал желание засмеяться – это странно?

\- О, Эрвин, - пробормотал он, слизывая кровь с собственных губ. Однажды твоя доброта убьёт меня.

Он соскользнул на пол с его коленей, наблюдая снизу вверх, как Эрвин расстёгивает брюки.

\- Я буду скучать по твоему громадному члену, вот уж точно, - сказал Леви, вытаскивая наполовину вставшую плоть Эрвина. – Как кто-либо сможет удовлетворить меня после него?

Леви понимал, что звучит как полный болван, но он не мог остановить поток дерьма, льющийся из его рта. Это случалось с ним всегда, когда он нервничал или был переполнен эмоциями.

Он не хотел, чтобы их последняя ночь закончилась тем, что Эрвин возненавидит его из-за его словесного поноса, но не мог остановиться.

\- Ты уничтожил меня для других партнёров, ублюдок, - Леви сказал, потеревшись щекой о пах Эрвина. "Во многих смыслах", добавил он мысленно.

\- Леви… - произнёс Эрвин тоном, который всегда предшествовал задушевным разговорам, и Леви чуть не зарычал в голос, потому что был не в настроении. Он не хотел провести их последнюю совместную ночь рыдая и принимая утешения от Эрвина. Он хотел быть с ним.

Так что он обхватил губами член Эрвина и, посматривая на него почти застенчиво, легко заглотил несколько первых дюймов. Эрвин сразу позабыл всё, что хотел сказать, и выдал низкий стон одобрения, пальцами зарываясь в волосы Леви и призывая его взять в рот глубже.

Леви с радостью подчинился, качая головой вверх и вниз и принимая его в себя, наслаждаясь тем, как грубо растягиваются его губы, обхватывая Эрвина, заглатывая всё глубже, пока не почувствовал как головка уткнулась в заднюю стенку горла.

Его глаза увлажнились, но ему было всё равно, он лишь хотел, чтобы Эрвин поимел его рот как свою вещь, потому что Леви уже никогда не сможет принадлежать никому другому.

Он застонал от этой мысли, хоть и знал, что Эрвин никогда не сделал бы этого, никогда не подумал бы о Леви как о своей вещи, так как Эрвин был хорошим человеком, а хорошие люди так не поступают. Не зависимо от того, как сильно Леви этого хотелось бы.

Леви выбросил все мысли из головы и сосредоточился исключительно на обсасывании напряжённой плоти Эрвина, жадно и неряшливо, создавая непристойные звуки каждый раз, как двигал губами вверх и обратно вниз, потому что знал, что это смущает Эрвина. Он взглянул вверх, чтобы убедиться в этом, задержал взгляд на порозовевших щеках Эрвина и окровавленной нижней губе, закушенной между зубами в попытке не сдержать стоны. Леви почти улыбнулся.

Его горло горело, когда он наконец отстранился. Нить слюны всё ещё соединяла его губы с членом Эрвина, и он понимал, что это должно выглядеть похабно, но не стал сразу убирать её. Только смотрел пристально на Эрвина - опухшие губы приоткрыты, глаза широко распахнуты, пока он восстанавливал дыхание.

Эрвин склонился и начисто вытер его рот подушечкой большого пальца, и почему-то Леви захотелось заплакать от слащавой нежности жеста.

Он не хотел нежности.

\- Трахни меня, - потребовал Леви. Глаза Эрвина расширились от удивления. – Трахни меня грубо.

Брови Эрвина нахмурились, и Леви понял, что он собирается сказать что-то заботливое и жалостливое, от чего его сердцу будет лишь больнее, так что он прервал его поцелуем, обвил руки вокруг его шеи и прильнул к нему как одинокий маленький мальчик. Он почувствовал, как сильные руки Эрвина обвили его талию и потянули вверх. Затем он стянул с него брюки и спустил трусы с ног, погладил твердеющую эрекцию Леви и стал тискать его задницу. 

\- Как ты хочешь этого? - спросил Эрвин в губы.

Он улыбнулся, прижавшись ртом к шее Эрвина, озвучил своё требование:  
\- Трахни меня, как трахаешь свою жену. 

\- Леви!

Дрожь пробежала по его спине, когда Эрвин снова оттолкнул его, швырнул спиной на кровать. Леви понимал, что он не хотел быть таким резким, что он не рассчитал свою силу и не учёл миниатюрное телосложение Леви, но зрелище такой потери самообладания завело Леви до крайней степени. Этого он и хотел. Он хотел, чтобы с ним Эрвин потерял контроль.

Он растянулся на простынях, закинув руки за голову и приглашающе раздвигая ноги.

\- Я пошутил, Эрвин, - ложь легко соскользнула с языка Леви. - Пойми грёбаную шутку хоть раз. 

Эрвин нахмурился, тряхнул головой.  
\- Извини. Мне не следовало выходить из себя. Прости меня, – он отошел от кровати. – Это было ошибкой. Не знаю, почему всё ещё делаю это, - он потер виски. – Я лучше пойду. 

Паника волной поднялась в груди Леви, и отчаяние, тщательно подавляемое остатками самообладания, грозило вырваться на свободу. Он бросился вперед, ловя пальцы Эрвина и слегка сжимая.

\- Постой, - он тяжело сглотнул, слова застряли в горле. Он ненавидел говорить подобные вещи, но он должен был остановить Эрвина. – Не уходи, - он колебался лишь мгновение. – Пожалуйста.

Мне нужно это. Мне нужен ты.

И тогда Эрвин сделал то, что от него требовалось, и трахнул его.

Он брал его грубо и быстро, со спины, так, чтобы не приходилось смотреть Леви в лицо. Возможно, так он мог представить, что не изменяет своей невесте.

Его пальцы сжимали бедра Леви так сильно, что утром должны проступить синяки, но Леви не возражал. Ему это нравилось.

\- Сильнее, - выдавил он, задыхаясь, и ахнул, когда Эрвин подчинился и стал вбиваться в него с удвоенной яростью. Это было всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы выплеснуть своё разочарование.

Леви простонал и выгнул спину, когда Эрвин проник в него невероятно глубоко. Ствол Эрвина будто раскалывал его на части, именно так, как надо, и всё что ему оставалось делать – это стараться не упасть.

\- Сильнее, - потребовал он опять. - Сильнее Эрвин, трахай меня сильнее, - пока я не сломаюсь.

Эрвин, к сожалению, сбавил обороты. 

\- Ты что, блядь, по-твоему, делаешь? - спросил он с отчаянием в голосе. Он попытался подаваться бёдрами назад и вернуть Эрвина к прежней скорости, но Эрвин не двигался.

\- Леви, - голос Эрвина прорвался сквозь неослабевающие толчки и мольбы Леви. – Леви, ты плачешь.

Леви моргнул. Разве? Он глянул вниз, на подушку под ним, пропитанную слезами. Во рту чувствовался солёный привкус.

\- Ты чуть не вытрахал из меня все мозги, - сказал он, надеясь, что его голос не дрожит. – Я был ошеломлён. Я же не чёртов робот.

Леви охнул, когда Эрвин вытащил, оставляя его ноюще пустым. Он открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не сумел, так как Эрвин перевернул его на спину и склонился над ним, нахмурив брови с болезненным беспокойством.

\- Леви, поговори со мной, ради бога, - сказал он. Леви был удивлён болью, которая слышалась за злостью. – Пожалуйста. Я ненавижу видеть тебя таким.

\- Серьёзно? - слова вырвались из его рта раньше, чем он успел подумать. - Достаточно, чтобы вступить со мной в брак?

\- Что?

\- Ты ненавидишь видеть меня растоптанным дерьмом, м? Ненавидишь, когда я плачу? – улыбка Леви не достигала глаз. – Тогда вышвырни свою женщину и выйди за меня. Вручи мне кольцо с бриллиантом, купи для меня дом и живи в нём со мной вечно, – Леви издал смешок в ответ на молчание Эрвина. – Однако ты не сделаешь этого, я знаю. Ты ненавидишь видеть меня печальным, но ты не оставишь свою будущую жену ради какого-то женоподобного педика, которого ты завёл на стороне.

\- Леви!

Глаза Леви вновь наполнились слезами, это было невыносимо, но Эрвин придавил его руки с обеих сторон от головы, лишив его возможности вытереть их. Он притих, расслабляясь на кровати.  
\- И всё же ты любишь меня, не так ли?

\- Люблю, - Эрвин прошептал их собственную сокровенную брачную клятву, которая заставила сердце Леви болеть.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - сказал он, протягивая руку и пробегая пальцами по спутанным волосам Эрвина. Так не оставляй же меня, хотел он сказать, но слова не сошли с языка.

Эрвин склонился для того, чтобы оставить мягкий поцелуй на губах Леви, который принял его без возражений, открывая рот и медленно играя с языком Эрвина, что чувствовалось в тысячу раз более интимным, чем его собственные агрессивные требования раньше.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, - сказал он просто.  
Эрвин уперся лбом в лоб Леви и выдохнул:  
\- Я тоже.

Леви обнял руками шею Эрвина еще раз и прошептал ему в губы:  
\- Займись любовью со мной, прежде чем уйдёшь. По-настоящему.

Эрвин не трахал его со спины в этот раз. Вместо этого он смотрел Леви в глаза, в то время как держал его бедра широко разведёнными и покачивался в нём медленно, мощно, что, каким-то оказалось для Леви только хуже. Эрвин мог видеть каждое изменение в выражении лица, слышать каждый тихий звук наслаждения, и это смущало его. Но он не возражал, ведь тот больше никогда не сможет увидеть их снова.

Оргазм распространился по телу как горячая патока, жар завивался в его животе, когда он обкончал всю свою грудь. Он почувствовал, как вскоре Эрвин разлился внутри него, и они некоторое время лежали так вместе, утопая в отголосках их оргазмов и страданий. Странное, но уместное сочетание.

Необходимость побыть с Эрвином, пока это еще возможно, победила над голосом, содрогающимся в глубине сознания Леви, утверждающим, что он отвратителен, потому что вот так просто лежит в своей собственной грязи. Отвратителен из-за всего, что он сделал.

Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, вероятно жалобно попросить, чтобы Эрвин не бросал его. Но он понимал, не важно, что он произнесёт, ничего не изменится. Эрвин никогда не предаст человека, в отношении которого у него обязательства, не зависимо от того, принял он эти обязательства по своей воле, или же нет. У него была очень сильно развита мораль. 

Леви будет скучать по этому его качеству. Осталось немного таких людей. Он, во всяком случае, больше не встречал.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Леви.

\- Я люблю тебя, - Эрвин ответил тихо, на грани шёпота, словно секрет.

Леви чуть не рассмеялся про себя.

Маленький секрет Эрвина.

**Author's Note:**

> http://starfudge.tumblr.com/


End file.
